There Isn't A Clear Definition Of Dark And Light
by Quill's And Parchment
Summary: It's their fifth year, and it turns out there is some crucial information between Hermione and Harry. But Hermione will just add him into her plans, her plans of taking over the world with the help of Draco Malfoy. Response to VampireApple's challenge! Will be rated high because of swearing and use of spells. No pairings for Hermione just yet.


**A/N **Well. I have two other stories out there right now, only one I am working on at an active rate, but I was reading some fanfiction when I read a challenge that caused a plot bunny to snuggle its way into my brain. Here is an actually copy of the challenge made by VampireApple

_**I lay down a challenge for someone to write a serious Hermione-takes-over-the-world. No requirement on length, or how she does it. She's the one who has absolute power, and has to kill at least three people in order for this to happen. Important people too, not some no name. Her motivation can either be because she's sick of how the wizarding world is run, and thinks she can do a better job, but in the process goes from white to darkish gray, or she just wants the power and is very dark gray to black.**_

_**There can be pairings (but there doesn't have to be). The only forbidden pairings are Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Snape, Hermione/Draco and Hermione/Ginny. If you do take this up, please let me know. I'd love to check it out.**_

In the upcoming years many would have the same thought, "What in the name of Merlin happened to her?"

Well, nothing much really. Hermione Granger was just in her fifth year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she changed.

Hermione Jean Granger, was the daughter of Daniel Granger and Emmaline Granger nee Blackwood.

If you asked any wizard, or witch what the connection between the Blackwood's and the Evans they would not know;however, they would know who an Evans was and and then if you trace back the family tree you would see that Lily Potter nee Evans' mother's name was Elizabeth Evans Blackwood. Yes that would explain the connection but still not the importance of the Blackwood's family. If you continued to trace the family line you would see Elizabeth, Lily Potter's mother, had a brother named Edward Blackwood. He had two children whilst married to a woman named Judith, those children were named Edward the Second and Emmaline. Emmaline, who goes by Emma, married a man named Daniel Granger.

Ah, now you see the importance of the connection do you? Well, if not, Emma and Daniel later had one daughter, who was fourteen months older than her cousins son, Hermione Jean Granger was the name of her daughter.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were first cousins once removed.

And did anyone tell them that?

Nope.

So how do you think Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her time, would react to information being withheld?

That's right negatively.

So, back to why Hermione changed in her fifth year.

* * *

After Headmaster Dumbledore was driven out by Delores Umbridge he no longer was able to look through the trio's-Hermione, Harry and Ron's-incoming and outgoing mail. If he had there was no way he was going to allow anyone to know the information in one of Hermione Granger's letters.

It was February Fourteenth, Valentines Day, and Hermione and her two best friends were sitting and having breakfast at their house table, whilst watching their schoolmates give Valentine's to their sweethearts, and the ones they fancy.

Ron had said to them, "My parents are always to gushy at this time of the year. Not only is it St. Valentine's day, it's also their anniversary. Dad's always such a romantic when it comes to Mum. Disgusting really." He said though a full mouth of eggs and bacon.

Hermione sniffed at the lack of manners before saying, "I know my parents used to something when I was younger on Valentines day. I don't know what made them stop. Perhaps I'll ask them when I send them an owl later."

"I wonder what my parents did, their was only one Valentines with me before they died. I have no clue." Harry looked down at his plate at stabbed his french toast before looking up and saying cheerfully, falsely, "Maybe I'll ask Moony or Snuffles some time."

Hermione smiled and taking a look around her said, "Well, I have a free period first thing today-"

"Weird that with the amount of classes you take." Ron mumbled around a slice of toast.

She only gave him a glare before standing, "As I was saying I will go ahead and write my parents. Harry, do you mind if I borrow Hedwig? I don't trust the school owls as much," Hermione dropped her tone, "they could be intercepted."

"Sure, 'Mione, go ahead." Harry said showing some table manners by swallowing before replying.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she was already heading out of the Great Hall.

* * *

As she was heading towards the Gryffindor common room and up one of the moving staircases she sensed someone behind her.

Without turning she greeted the person behind her.

"Hello Draco. How are you today?"

The blond Slytherin just raised a pale eyebrow behind coming up beside her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Like I do everytime, I don't like to be surprised."

"Ah yes," Draco Malfoy said, stuffing his hands into his robe pockets and saying in that silky quiet way of his, "One of the rituals."

"Precisely."

"So...are you going to that room again later before Pothead-Potter," He said quickly seeing her own eyebrow make it's way up, " and his crew get there?"

"Maybe."

"Merlin, woman with the answers you give me and the way you act you should have been in Slytherin!"

"Did you know the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account?"

"What?" Draco stopped and looked at her confused.

Hermione glanced around the empty corridor they had made their way to before sitting on a bench along the wall.

"A true Slytherin would be cunning enough to make sure that the ones surrounding them underestamated them and had no idea they were capable of such ambition, and as I said, cunning. The Hat wished to put me in Slytherin, but I told it Gryffindor. The people I know that come closest to a true Slytherin are in Ravenclaw."

Seeing this would be a long conversation Draco settled onto the bench beside her.

"The Ravenclaw Slytherin's chose that house because it would surround them with one, purebloods with high connections, two, very smart wizards that one day with come up with new spells and potions, three, have people around them smart enough to keep their noses out of whatever they were up to."

"And would another reason be that you are mud-muggleborn?"

She just waved her hand at him in a dismissing manner. "They wouldn't have to accept me since I would not choose that house and lose the possibility of allies and aquantances in Hufflepuff. One always needs those loyal enough to do what's needed, along with those brave enough to get them through it, along with the smart ones to hatch the plan, along with the cunning one to have enough ambition to manipulate them the right direction."

"Well, Hermione, I never thought of it that way. It's too bad you were not in Slytherin then I would not have to hate you in public."

"Also no one must know you fancy me right?"

"Right-wait! No, no I didn't say that!" He said quickly.

Hermione had already stood and was making her way down the corridor listening to the sounds of students heading to their first classes on Valentines day.

"Very well, Draco, keep telling yourself that. But you must put yourself back together before anyone sees you. It would not do good for your image for people to see you rumpled and in a panic, would it not?" She sashayed while talking in a very aristocratic voice.

The girl laughed as the boy she teased suddenly jumped up and was patting his hair and adjusting his school uniform.

He just smiled and shook his head at her before heading to his muggle studies class with, "That ruddy stupid teacher. I learn much more from five seconds of talking to Hermione. Granger. Yes Granger when I am not alone."

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione was sitting at an almost empty table, with only her and one first year who occasionally needed help on an essay.

Hermione was currently looking over her letter, her long hair covering half her face while she bent over the parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The school has been slightly different ever since Umbridge drove Headmaster Dumbledore out of the school several weeks ago. She has put up many more decrees and sits in the golden chair at the Head Table looking like a toad that caught a juicy fly. I mean exaclty like that as she looks like someone colored a toad pink. _

_My grades are as good as ever, Outstandings in every class. Even though the Defence Against The Dark Arts class annoys me so. _

_Not only do we not have any chance of the practical studying because of Umbitch-excuse me Mum my quill slipped-the idea of Dark Arts amuses me._

_It is not the question of whether some magic is dark, it is how you use it._

_Their is a cleaning spell that I have seen Mrs. Weasley use when cleaning pots, it makes a stream of soapy water pour from her wand into or onto whatever it points at. My point is, if you use that spell and put it at someones face for a period of time, it will burn their eyes, and make them drown on the water while getting poisoned by the soap. And the Killing Curse-when it was made hundreds of years ago it was probably a mercy killing! Witches, instead of wrestling with a chicken to chop off its head, or a cow, it would give them a quick completely painless death. It is only the use of the curse! And the Imperius, what if someone was about to jump off a bridge in London and no one could get to them in time? Light could. The Imperius could make someone stop what they are doing and allow time for sometime to get their. _

_And the Cruciatus! Haven't you heard of someone in a coma going through immense pain waking them up?_

_Yes I just gave good uses to the top three most unforgivable curses in the world but aren't they very valuable reasons? And yes, I have thought of a reason that one simple effortless household spell could torture someone. Oh, I bet an overpowered _Lumos _could blind someone!_

_Well enough with that. Today is Valentines day and I realized that you stopped doing Valentines celebrations several years before I recieved my Hogwarts letter. Why is that? I wasn't going to ask until Harry pondered what his parents, James and Lily Potter, did that I decided I would ask._

_No, Dad, I have not gotten and Valentines, nor do I have a serious boyfriend you need to bring out the shotgun for._

_Nevermind. So how are things going in the office? I hope that boy who you said was terribly afraid of getting his teeth checked by the dentist has recovered from his fainting spell. What did you say his name was? Arnold? Robert? For some unknown reason I am coming up with those two names._

_I hope I get a reply from you soon. I'm using Harry's owl Hedwig. Isn't she just gorgeous?_

_Your Daughter,_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

With a flourish of her falcon quill Hermione put the last dot on her letter just as the first year across from her across from her asked timidly,

"Is it Wingardium Levi_oh_sa, or Wingardium Levio_sa_?"

After helping Euan Abercombie, she stood to make her way to the Owlery before she had to hurry to her Ancient Runes class.

Stepping through the portrait she bumped into someone who was loitering right outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Hermione!" Neville cried looking relieved.

"Yes?" She asked frowning slightly.

"I forgot the password again. And I really need my things for muggle studies!"

The Fat Lady, with her hands on her hips, or where they must be under all the fat, scowled at him and said nasaly, "I cannot let you in without a password young man!"

"Oh it's Giggling Hearts. Professor McGonagall must have wanted something to do with Valentines day." Hermione said without being deterred by the portrait.

"You're a lifesaver Hermione!" Neville said happily while rushing into the common room and up to his dorm.

Rolling her eyes goodnaturedly she continued on her way noting the pair of eyes following her from the shadows.

* * *

Several days later on the seventeenth Hedwig soared into the Great Hall during breakfast carrying a letter made out of muggle paper, and envelope.

While Hermione opened the letter from her parents, Harry was feeding Hedwig little pieces of bacon from his plate. During the few minutes that Hermione read the letter and accompanying picture from her parents the entire started growing silent and felt very uneasy. Euan, the first year Hermione assisted earlier whimpered at waves of angry magic he could feel coming from the end that the fifth years sat.

"Hermione..." Ron started tentatively.

"Don't. Don't say anything Ron. You will just stick your foot in it as you always do." She snapped before breathly deeply and bringing her magic back in. Her hair though crackled with unused energy.

"Now, now Miss Granger. That was not a very nice thing to say." A sickly sweet voice said from behind her.

Her fellow Gryffindor's actually started backing away at the smile that crossed the smartest witch of her ages face.

It was feral, it was savage, and it was not going to take any shite from Umbridge.

"Why hello Delores." She purred at the woman who gaped at the tone and use of her first name.

"You will refer to me as Headmistress Umbridge young lady! That insolence will cost you a detention with me!"

"Oh will it?" Hermione asked mockingly standing up so quickly and smoothly the ones surrounding had to blink several times to bring it in.

"Yes!" Umbridge said confindently, in that utterly annoying high pitched voice.

"Oh, Delores, tut tut. You really should rethink giving me detention."

"Hermione..." Harry said warningly frowning between the two of them but flinching but from the outburst of his friends magic.

"No Harry. Whatever you were going to say don't. You don't understand."

Hermione the turned around not noticing what the rest of the school did. Her small lithe form seemed to melt and change.

"Listen here, De_whore_s Um_bitch_, Oh," Hermione mockingly tittered bringing her hand to cover her mouth, "Excuse my foul language. It gets worse when I'm in the company of trash."

Despite how nervous he felt from the onslaught of magic and Hermione...melting...Seamus Finnigan called out, "Ooh!" But stopped when several students around him glared at him.

"I have a theory, Delores," Hermione purred twirling her wand around in hand. No one noticed her bring it out and it shocked them a bit to see it suddenly there.

Her wand from the tip to the bottom was perfectly, completely, utterly, straight and smooth. Unnervingly perfect one would think now after staring at it as if in a trance like the pink toad was.

"Would you like to hear my theory, Delores? Of course you do," She continued, "You don't allow magic to be used in your defense classroom, you don't use it in the classroom, prefering to handwrite onto the board. In fact I have _never _seen you use magic. Even more peculiar is the face I bet no one in this school has seen you actually _with _a wand."

"What are you implying you insolent little bitch-" The older witch snarled, the look truly making her face look like it came from a horror story. Umbridge was-very slowly and clumsily-pulling out her wand and aiming it at the young witch in front of her while speaking.

"I have a wand see! _See!" _Umbridge schreeched. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Oh and I can use it too," She snarled, "Crucio!"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed with a vein on her neck sticking out being the only outward showing that she felt any pain.

"Oh Delores, you really shouldn't play with the big girl toys." Hermione smiled. The flinch on Umbridge's face when she saw the grin made Hermione smile impossibly wider like the Cheshire cat.

"I-I shouldn't play with the big girl toys?" The woman stammered in horror, "Apparently you've messed with some." Umbridge whimpered shrinking back.

Umbridge was positively shaken at the way Hermione _laughed _whem she sent the Cruciatus at her.

"Yes, I have. But _I _understand them. _I _can use them. And you know what Delores?"

"Wh..." The sound died on the pink toads lip before she was able to whisper out, "What?" The entire school, students, teachers, ghosts, and even the poltergeist before them watching in frozen horror.

"I, Delores, have been planning ever since I knew about magic. Six years of planning, no, double that, I never gave back the time turner. What do you think I could have been planning with twelve years under my belt?"

Umbridge didn't answer but her gulp of fear was loud enough to be heard across the completely silent hall.

"Does anyone have a guess?"

Hermione spun around, noticing, but not showing any outward speculation of her change.

"Anyone? Draco?"

The boy had stood up and looked at her with a malicious grin on his face.

"The plan to take over the world isn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione clapped in fake delight, "Bravo Draco! Bravo! That is correct! And that plan shall be in action right this minute, but first." The entire hall held it's breath to hear what she would say next.

"How do I look?" She purred posing for Draco, and possibly the hall.

Hermione's eyes had changed to the green of the Avada Kedavra spell, any excess baby fat she may had, had disappeared leaving the bones of her face sharp, showing her high cheekbones. Her skin had lightened to a milky white, while her hair had darkened to a ver dark brown and as straight as her wand. In fact if you looked closely her hair was now the same color brown as her wand. Hermione's robes changed into a form fitting floor-length midnight black dress that swished like Professor Snapes did but at the slightest movement. She seemed taller but that was from the heels her sensible Hogwarts uniform shoes changed into.

All in all, she looked just as some Dark conqueror of the world.

"Hermione, darling, you look simply ravishing." Draco purred back at her. Hermione smirked at him, oh how she enjoyed their teasing each other.

"Why thank you Draco, now Delores, what _ever _shall we do with you?"

With a quick flick of her eyes Hermione looked at the floor, and cocked her head to side, and gave an upward twitch of her mouth.

"Well, then." She said to yellow puddle on the floor. "That isn't very sanitary. Let's clean you up."

"_Mundus._" Hermione said clearly whilst pointing her wand at the womans face and feeling pleased at the gurgled screams coming from the pink toad.

"Hermione! What are you doing!" Ron shouted jumping to his feet.

"What does it look like? There is a certain kind of person that needs to be purged from the world Ronald. And that is not mudbloods."

"Exactly Ron. And whatever world Hermione envisions, I will be right there with her." Harry stated.

Hermione grinned, at flicked her chin at the letter from her parents.

"I had hoped so Harry. First I need you to read that letter from my parents."

He nodded and picked it up immediately to read through.

By now Umbridge had stopped screaming and Hermione canceled the spell and looked curiously at her.

"I hadn't a chance to try this spell this way before. I was curious to try it now." Before her lying at her feet was the dead body of Delores Umbridge.

Behind her was a crowd of four hundred shocked students and teachers.

Taking a breath she sauntered to the front of the hall and very slowly looked at each person in the Great Hall.

Everyone of them was stunned and frozen at what they had just seen, and even more at Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy moving to stand at her left and right shoulders.

"Well." She started, "Who will help me take over the world?"

* * *

**A/N **I plan for these chapters to be much longer since I won't update it very often, and just something to VampireApple if he/she/fruit sees this. Hermione and Draco are NOT going to be a ship in here! Its supposed to be Hermione, Draco, and Harry being close and just teasing each other! Draco may admit some feelings but she will not return them.

Now. REVIEW THIS STORY SO FAR MY PRETTIES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

Made Up Spells By Me In This Chapter- _Mundus _means _Clean _in Latin, not _To Clean _that would be purgare.. It is just a pointing of your wand like in_ aguamenti _but with soap added into it.

This may not make some sense but I was listening to Playing God by Paramore while writing this and it may have influenced a little bit of why I wrote the Umbridge part the way I did,

I APOLOGIZE FOR HERMIONES POTTY MOUTH IN THIS STORY.

One last thing.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
